Atraccion fatal
by robinchwan
Summary: una pequeña aventura en la bodega del Sunny. shot de esta pareja que tanto me gusta.


**Atraccion fatal**

Era medianoche y el mar se encontraba absolutamente calmo, en el Thousand Sunny no se podía atisbar un mínimo de actividad.

La luna llena alumbraba la cubierta, donde una silueta silenciosa meditaba.

El resto de los tripulantes dormía plácidamente, aparentemente los sucesos de la última jornada los había dejado exhaustos, y como aún faltaba para llegar al reino de Donflamingo, podían darse el lujo de dormir de ese modo.

La figura en la cubierta se levantó a estirar sus piernas y observó el cielo y el mar, en ese momento pensó que no le vendría mal una copa.

Se dirigió hacia la bodega del barco, dejando su katana apoyada en el mástil.

Bajó lentamente los escalones que conducían a la bodega, le pareció que la puerta se cerraba detrás de sí, pero tenía la seguridad de que todos dormían, así que pensó que solo había sido el viento.

Continuó bajando hasta llegar al sitio, este era amplio y bastante oscuro, a no ser por una pequeña lámpara que emitía una luz tenue.

Se dispuso a leer las etiquetas de los vinos, todos eran de excelente calidad, definitivamente el cocinero Mugiwara tenía un paladar exquisito.

En los estantes también había botellones de sake y ron, y en un rincón grandes barriles de cola.

Cogió una copa y la puso sobre el mesón, tomó la botella elegida y se disponía a servirse cuando, en lugar de encontrar la copa que había dejado sobre la mesa, se encontró con dos copas.

Se quedó estupefacto y al recordar que la puerta se había cerrado anteriormente, un sudor frio recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Revisó el sitio pero no encontró nada fuera de lugar.

_**Seguramente fue mi imaginación…**_pensó

Regresó al mesón y se sirvió el vino, sorbió un trago y disfrutó cada gota que corría por su garganta.

Una voz lo saco de su trance:

-Olvidaste servirme Trafalgar san…

Mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarse sentada sobre el mesón a la persona que más interés le generaba dentro de los Mugiwaras, no solo por su belleza, sino también por ese velo de misterio que la cubría y que la hacía tan interesante.

La morena vestía un camisón muy corto de color negro, que dejaba al descubierto sus infinitas piernas, y como broche de oro éstas sostenían a Kikoku.

Se quedó con la boca abierta ante tal espectáculo.

-¿Acaso no piensas servirme?—le dijo ella jugueteando con su espada.

Él asintió levemente con la cabeza y sirvió la segunda copa.

Se la acercó tímidamente y mientras ella bebía le dijo:

-¿Podrías devolverme mi katana?, estoy de guardia y es un arma demasiado peligrosa.

Robin cruzó sus piernas provocativamente encerrando la espada entre ellas y lo miró sonriente:

-¿La quieres?, tómala…

-podrías lastimarte—replico él con voz temblorosa. Definitivamente algo en esa mujer lo ponía nervioso, aunque eso le gustaba, le atraía todo de ella.

Volvió en sí, no se dejaría amedrentar por esa mujer, y decidió seguirle el juego.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero unos dedos aparecieron de la nada y acariciaron sus labios, impidiéndole hablar.

-shhh—le dijo ella divertida.

Law comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella y ésta descruzó sus piernas, que se abrieron plenamente y se enredaron en la cintura del Sichibukai, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y no dejaba de tomar de su copa.

Lo empujó con fuerza hacia ella, provocando con eso que parte del vino que tomaba se vuelque sobre su escote.

El moreno no soportó más tremenda provocación y decidió tomar el toro por las astas.

Le quitó la copa y la tiró a un lado, volcando el vino sobre la mesa.

Asió a la morena de los cabellos de la nuca y la besó apasionadamente en los labios.

Mientras sus bocas se rozaban y sus lenguas danzaban, ella pudo sentir la inminente erección en la entrepierna de Law, cosa que la invitó a continuar con su juego.

El Sichibukai la jaló fuerte del cabello, haciendo que ella se tire hacia atrás, de modo que él podía lamer su cuello y su escote en plenitud, mientras sus partes íntimas se rozaban a través de la ropa.

El moreno lamió cada gota de vino derramada, mientras que con una mano acariciaba suavemente la húmeda intimidad de la arqueóloga.

Dejó a un lado su katana y de un tirón arrancó su vestido, dejándola desnuda, a no ser por una pequeña tanga negra.

De la nada aparecieron unos brazos que, tomándolo por sorpresa, quitaron su ropa, acariciándolo mientras lo hacían.

Una vez hubieron cumplido con su deber, los mismos brazos lo empujaron contra ella, y ambos volvieron a fundirse en un apasionado beso, mientras que sus partes íntimas se tocaban, y sus pechos se rozaban.

La situación estaba muy caliente y ella cortó el beso mordiéndolo fuerte en los labios.

Lo aparto de un leve empujoncito y cogió la copa que quedaba llena, volcando la totalidad del líquido sobre su piel, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, como invitándolo a saciar su sed de un modo más placentero.

Él aceptó gustoso la invitación y sorbió con lujuria cada gota de vino derramada, lamiendo y mordiendo donde le placía disfrutando escucharla gemir.

Se detuve en sus pechos, enloquecido por el deseo, mordisqueo sus pezones, haciéndola gritar.

Luego bajo a su estómago y su ombligo, haciéndola perder el control.

Estaba absolutamente entregada a él.

Abrió más sus piernas y las cruzó detrás de su cuello, para que Law pueda beber mejor de sus partes más íntimas, más profundas, más sensibles.

El moreno se dedicó a complacerla hasta que logró el punto máximo de placer, haciéndola temblar, en ese momento la embistió con fuerza, dejando salir todo ese deseo guardado hace tiempo.

Ahogo sus gemidos con besos mientras ella clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de él.

Se sentía pleno, motivado y dispuesto a complacerla al máximo.

Se separó un poco y disminuyó sus movimientos, con sus dedos froto suavemente su clítoris provocándole un segundo orgasmo que la dejó sin aliento.

Una vez se hubo recuperado un poco, Robin lo tomo del cabello y lo empujo sobre la mesa, subiéndose encima de él y lo cabalgó poseída de placer, ahogándolo con sus pechos, los cuales el mordía y succionaba con pasión.

Ella aumento sus movimientos, hasta que los dos rompieron en un abrupto final.

Se dejó caer encima de él y así se durmieron hasta el amanecer.

Decidieron volver cada uno a su sitio antes de que todos despierten.

Volvieron a cubierta sin reparar en el desastre que habían dejado atrás.

Se despidieron con un beso cálido en los labios y el volvió a su puesto junto al mástil y ella a su cuarto a descansar.

Por la mañana la actividad normal del barco despertó a Law de su sueño.

En cubierta se desataba una pelea, ya que al parecer el cocinero había encontrado la bodega echa un desastre y había culpado a Zoro por eso.

En tal revuelo de patadas y katanas, sólo dos personas parecían no sorprenderse del hecho.

Robin dirigió un guiño cómplice al moreno y comenzó a caminar contoneándose nuevamente hacia su camarote.

Law la miraba embobado, hasta que reparó que nuevamente había desaparecido Kikoku.

Sonrió entre dientes y comenzó a correr hacia ella, esquivando espadas y patadas.

La arqueóloga se detuvo antes de encerrarse en su cuarto y le tiró un beso, mostrándole la katana que sostenía antes de cerrar la puerta.

_**Hola a todos! Hace tiempo no aparesco por aca…**_

_**Paso a compartirles este shot de esta pareja que tanto me gusta.**_

_**Agradesco a todos por leer y a Oda sensei por prestarme sus personajes.**_

_**Espero les guste…**_

_**Nos leemos pronto! **_

_**Robinchwan**_


End file.
